Miracle In December
by Nhaaa
Summary: [ EXO FF-sad love story-BL/Yaoi ] six namja, six love and six story from EXO Official Couple [ KrisTao - SuLay - ChanBaek - KaiSoo - HunHan - ChenMin ] So.. cerita siapa yang paling kamu suka? Happy Reading!


**Enam namja, enam cinta dan enam cerita... **

**Cerita yang mempunyai keterkaitan satu dengan yang lain.. namun tak saling berhubungan..**

**.**

**.**

**Miracle In December**

**KrisTao-SuLay-ChanBae-KaiSoo-HunHan-ChenMin**

**By**

**LayNha**

**Rate T – 1Shoot**

**Drama-Hurt/Comfort-Romance**

**Warning! Yaoi or BL a.k.a BOYLOVE, OOC! Typo(s), BadFic! Dont Like Dont Read!**

**DI SARANKAN SAMBIL DENGARIN M.I.D!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**At December **

**.**

**.**

Kris Wu atau lebih di kenal dengan Wu Yifan. Ia adalah sosok namja dengan sejuta pesona untuk mengikat yeoja atau pun namja. Tampan, tinggi, cerdas dan kaya. Di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun, ia sukses menjadi seorang CEO di perusahan milik keluarganya. Ia bekerja keras untuk membuktikan pada sang ayah kalau dia memang layak mendapatkan tanta kerajaan bisnis keluarganya suatu hari nanti. Kerja keras Kris memang membuahkan kesuksesan. Kemampuannya tak perlu di ragukan. Namun kerja keras itu justru membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Seseorang itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Kekasih yang sudah lima tahun ini setia menemani, mencintai Kris tanpa kepastian. Dia.. Huang Zitao.

Namja manis bermata panda itu kini hanya berbaring di kasur itu semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Bibir yang biasanya tersenyum cerah kini nampak pucat, mata panda yang biasanya selalu berbinar kini tak pernah lagi terbuka.. dia tak pernah bangun dari ranjangnya.

Kris.. ia tak pernah beranjak dari samping panda-nya itu. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Tao, menggumamkan kata maaf yang mungkin... sudah terlambat.. Tao mungkin tak akan pernah kembali meski raganya masih ada di depan Kris.

.

_Huang Zitao, menjadi namja yang paling bahagia di dunia ini karena di antara yeoja-yeoja maupun namja yang mengejar-ngejar Kris, namja tampan itu memilihnya. Mengenal Kris sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, Kris adalah sunbae-nya di kampus. _

_Sebuah makan malam romantis di restaurant mewah, Kris berlutut di depannya dan mengatakan.. "Tao-ie.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Kalimat sederhana yang membuat Tao terus meneteskan air matanya karena bahagia.. Tao bahkan tak sanggup mengerluarkan suara.. hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.._

_Hubungan keduanya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan berarti.. seperti pasangan lainnya, mereka pergi berkencan, berciuman, bertengkar, berbaikan hingga kembali mesrah.. _

_Dua tahun berlalu dan Kris sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Ia pun mulai memasuki dunia bisnis keluarganya._ _Menjadi kekasih seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan yang mempunyai kadar kesibukan sangat tinggi ,mungkin sudah menjadi resiko bagi Tao, ia berusaha tak mengeluh saat Kris nyaris tak punya lagi waktu untuknya._

_Sudah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Kris mengajaknya tinggal bersama di sebuah apartment yang Kris beli. Tahun pertama, semua hal nampak sempurna. Kehidupan romantis bak sepasang pengantin baru. Pelukan hangat Kris saat tidur. Ciuman selamat pagi yang selalu menyambut Tao ketika ia membuka mata. Makan malam dan sarapan pagi yang tak pernah mereka lewatkan.. _

_Tahun kedua.. perlahan keadaan berubah menjadi canggung.. Kris kadang lebih memilih tidur membelakangi Tao, jangankan ciuman selamat pagi, Kris bahkan sudah jarang tersenyum padanya. Makan malam dan sarapan yang mereka lalui dalam keheningan.._

_Dan tahun ke tiga.. puncak dari semuanya.._

_Malam itu, Tao sudah mempersiapkan sebuah pesta kecil di apartmentnya dan Kris. Pesta kecil dalam rangka merayakan anniversarry ke lima mereka. Sederhana saja, hanya sebuah makan malam dengan lilin-lilin yang menghiasi meja makan. _

_Dengan senyum cerahnya, Tao terus menunggu kepulangan Kris. Berharap, dengan pesta kecil ini, hubungannya dan Kris bisa kembali seperti dua tahun yang lalu.._

_Namun Tao tak pernah tahu... jika malam itu adalah malam terakhir ia tersenyum oleh harapannya sendiri. Karena hingga jarum jam sudah melewati angka dua belas, Kris tak juga datang.._

_Tao masih bertahan dengan harapannya yang nyaris menipis.._

_CEKLEK! Namun suara pintu yang di buka membuat harapan itu kembali terkumpul.._

_Tao menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu apartment yang di buka oleh Kris. Ia yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa ruangan tamu kini berdiri untuk menyambut Kris. Kekasihnya yang kini berjalan kearahnya._

_"Gege... akhirnya pulang juga."_

_Kris tak menjawab. Ia melirik kearah dapur karena melihat cahaya lilin di tempat itu. Lalu kembali menatap Tao. "Kenapa belum tidur?" ucapnya sembari melepaskan dasi kerjanya._

_"Gege.. happy anniversay.."_

_Harapan jika Kris akan tersenyum lalu memeluknya benar-benar hanya akan menjadi harapan tak berujung.. tak akan menjadi kenyataan. Nyatanya Kris sama sekali tak bergeming. _

_Namja itu nampak begitu kacau. Entah apa yang terjadi.. Kris memijat pelipisnya. Ia kemudian menatap lekat sang kekasih yang tengah menunggu nya bersuara. "Tao.." Kris menghela napas. "A-aku.. baru saja pulang dari rumah.. k-kedua orang tua ingin aku menikah secepatnya dengan yeoja yang mereka pilih."_

_Seketika... Tao lupa caranya bernapas.. dadanya sesak. Tubuh Tao bergetar lalu memundur.._

_"Tao, ku rasa kita harus segera mengakhiri semua ini. A-aku harap kau bisa mengerti... k-kita.. tidak bisa bersama lagi.. Tao.. maafkan aku."_

_Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tao dalam keterpurukan. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar tamu. Air mata Tao mengalir deras meski tak terdengar isak tangisnya. Tao menatap nanar pintu kamar tamu yang di tutup Kris. "K-kris ge._

_._

_Malam itu, Kris tidak pernah tau jika itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia bisa menatap mata Tao. Terakhir kalinya mendengar suara Tao..._

_Karena pagi itu..._

_Kris terbangun dari tidurnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7.37 KST. Ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Kris akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrub yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kris berjalan malas menuju dapur.. _

_Jujur, ia tak ingin bertemu Tao untuk saat ini.. 'Semoga dia belum bangun' batin Kris._

_Dari jauh, Kris masih dapat melihat meja makan yang di penuhi hidangan tadi malam. Hanya saja, sudah tidak ada lilin yang menerangi karena lilin-lilin itu sudah mati. Kris melangkah menuju dapur.. namun langkahnya terhenti saat mata tajamnya menangkap sebuah pemandangan... seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai dapur itu._

_"T-tao..." Kris berlari menghampiri tubuh Tao. Di sampingnya, ia menemukan sebuah botol kaca kecil dengan tutup yang sudah terbuka, dan... sebuah kertas. _

_Tubuh Kris gemetar, di raihnya kepala Tao dan di letakkanya di atas pahanya. "T-tao-ie... bangunlah.. bangun sayang! Kau dengar aku! TAO!" Kris mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tao. Ia meraba pergelangan tangan Tao, denyut nadi Tao masih ada.._

_"Ya Tuhan!.." Kris meraih kertas putih di sampingnya._

_._

**_Kris gege.._**

**_Saat kau mengatakan agar aku mengerti.. aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus ku mengerti, ge? _**

**_Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu tak pernah bisa ku mengerti sampai saat ini.._**

**_Sampai kapan pun, aku takkan pernah bisa mengerti ge.. tidak.._**

**_Dan aku.. juga tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu bersama orang lain._**

**_Tapi jika kau memaksa.. baiklah.. aku akan melepaskanmu.._**

**_Namun, bisakah kau tidak merampas cinta ini dariku._**

**_Biarkan aku membawa cinta ini pergi bersamaku.._**

**_Dan anggaplah pada akhirnya aku mengerti.._**

**_Selamat tinggal Kris ge... I will always love you.. forever.._**

**_Tao~_**

_._

_Kertas itu terlepas dari tangan Kris. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar.. "A-andweee.. ANIYOOO! Buka matamu Tao! Sadarlah Ku mohon.. Oh Tuhan..Zitao.. aaakkkhhh!"_

_Kris mendekap erat tubuh Tao dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Meraung memanggil nama Tao.. "Mianhae.. mianhae Tao.." jerit tangis Kris terdengar pilu memanggil dan terus minta maaf pada oang yang ia cintai namun juga telah ia sakiti.._

_._

_Semenjak hari itu, Tao di nyatakan koma karena minum sebuah racun kimia hingga membuatnya serangan jantung hingga koma. Mungkin, jika tak ada alat-alat medis yang melekat pada tubuhnya, Tao sudah di anggap meninggal. Namun sampai detik ini, Kris tetap mempertahankannya.._

_Kris ingin berjuang.. sekali lagi.. ia ingin berjuang untuk Tao.. dengan keyakinan, Tao pasti akan kembali.. karena jika tidak, lebih baik ia yang akan menyusul Tao.._

_Tentang perjodohan itu.. semenjak Tao di nyatakan koma, Kris meninggalkan semuanya. Keluarganya, jabatannya demi Tao, meski hal itu sudah terlambat.. ia membatalkan pertunangannya dengan yeoja yang di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Karena awalnya, Kris memang terpaksa menerimanya.. meninggalkan dan mengabaikan Tao selama dua tahun adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan namun harus ia lakukan.. Kris tak sungguh-sungguh mengabaikannya, ia hanya berusaha membuat Tao membencinya, agar suatu hari nanti Tao meninggalkannya. Tapi nyatanya, Tao tetap bertahan.. hingga akhirnya, ia lah yang memilih untuk meninggalkan Tao.._

.

Setiap hari, Kris akan duduk di kursi dengan tangan yang terus menggenggam tangan Tao. Membisikkan kata cinta sekaligus maaf untuk Tao. Bercerita tentang kenangan masa lalu mereka, berharap dengan begitu Tao akan mendengarnya.

Ceklek! Pintu kamar Tao di buka oleh seseorang.. seorang namja yang memakai jas putih dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya. Dia adalah dokter Kim. Dokter yang selama ini berjuang dengan Kris untuk kesembuhan Tao.

"Selamat malam Kris-ssi.."

Kris tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Selamat malam dokter Kim." Ia membiarkan dokter Kim mengecek keadaan kekasihnya.

"Ikutlah denganku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Dokter Kim beranjak keluar. Kris mengangguk kemudian mengikuti dokter ke ruangannya.

Dokter Kim mempersilahkan Kris duduk, sementara ia telah lebih dahulu duduk di kursi kerjanya. Dokter Kim menghela napas.. "Begini Kris.. Ada seorang gadis kecil yang membutuhkan donor jantung.."

Kris menggeretakkan giginya. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan dokter itu. "Sampai kapanpun-"

"Kris, aku sama sekali tidak meminta apa lagi memaksa.. hanya saja.. terkadang menahan seseorang yang sudah tidak bisa kita pertahankan, itu akan menyakitinya.. Kris.. Tao tidak baik-baik saja ketika kita menahan kepergiannya..."

"Dokter, ku mohon. Aku tidak mau membahasnya.. permisi!." Kris berjalan menuju pintu pintu ruangan dokter Kim lalu membantingnya.

Dokter Kim menghela napas berat. "Baiklah.. tapi, cobalah pikirkan ucapanku, Kris." Teriak dokter Kim.

Kris mempercepat langkahnya hingga kini ia berlari kencang.. Kris berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap rumah sakit. "Aaaaaakkkkhhh!" Kris berteriak kencang dengan tubuh yang tersungkur dengan posisi berlutut.

Tidak! aku tidak akan menyerah.. _ku mohon Tao.. temukanlah jalan kembali.. sayang.. ku mohon.._

_._

**+==MID==+**

**.**

_Terkadang, menahan seseorang yang sudah tidak bisa kita pertahankan, itu akan menyakitinya._

Kim Junmyun, di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun.. dia telah berhasil menyandang gelar dokter dan menjadi salah satu dokter terbaik di Seoul hospital. Sumpah yang ia ucapkan dan tanggung jawab yang ia pikul tak pernah sekali pun ia lalaikan.

Kerja keras dan disiplin membawanya mencapai puncak ke suksesan dalam karirnya. Banyak orang yang iri, kehidupannya pun menjadi panutan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sebagai seorang dokter maupun sebagai seorang suami dan ayah..

Namun, sebuah kesalahan membuatnya merasa tak pantas lagi di anggap sebagai seorang panutan..

Junmyun menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi kerjanya. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah figura yang terpajang di meja kerjanya itu. Dimana di dalam figura tersebut, ia bisa melihat tiga orang namja yang tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia. Seorang namja dewasa yang tengah menggedong seorang balita serta merangkul seorang namja cantik di sampingnya.

Mereka dulu adalah keluarga yang sangat bahagia.. terlebih saat putra mereka hadir di dunia ini..

Junmyun meraih figura tersebut lalu mengelus wajah cantik yang tercetak dalam figura tersebut..

"Yixing... maafkan aku.."

.

.

_Zhang Yixing.. namja cantik yang ia nikahi empat tahun yang lalu.. _

_"__Kim Junmyun, apakah kau bersedia menerima Zhang Yixing sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" _

_Junmyun menatap calon istrinya yang terlihat bersinar dengan toxedo putih yang ia kenakan. "Ne, aku bersedia." jawabnya penuh keyakinan._

_"__Selanjutnya, Zhang Yixing, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kim Junmyun sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Dan berjanji akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan kalian."_

_Yixing juga menatap Junmyun dengan senyum manisnya. Junmyun sangat tampan berbalut toxedo hitam-nya. "Ne, aku bersedia." Ucapnya juga penuh keyakinan._

_"__Baiklah. Aku sahkan kalian menjadi sepasang suami istri mulai sekarang. __Dan aku persilahkan Junmyun-ssi mencium pengantinnya." Ucap pak pendeta seraya tersenyum kearah pasangan pengantin baru itu. Junmyun meraih pinggang Yixing dan membawa-nya kedalam ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta. _

_Dan kisah mereka pun di mulai... satu tahun setelah itu, seorang malaikat kecil pun hadir di antara mereka.._

_Junmyun adalah seorang dokter dan bekerja di Seoul hospital, sedangkan Yixing, istrinya itu adalah seorang composer musik yang bekerja untuk sebuah agency musik di Korea. _

_Pekerjaan Junmyun menuntutnya untuk mementingkan tugas di atas segalanya, bahkan kelurga. Sedangkan pekerjaan Yixing, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah, di depan sebuah piano atau gitar.._

_Rumah tangga yang di mulai saat keduanya masih berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu memang menjadi sebuah kenangan yang manis bagi Junmyun mau pun Yixing.. karena awalnya, Baik Yixing maupun Junmyun, selalu menjaga erat komunikasi dan kebersamaan. Itu adalah komitmen mereka saat keduanya memutuskan untuk mengikat hubungan dengan ikatan suci di hadapan Tuhan. Saat menikah, Junmyun masih pada masa pendidikan kedokteran. Hingga dua tahun setelah pernikahan itu tepatnya, Junmyun mendapatkan gelar dokternya._

_Sejak itu, semua berjalan tak sesuai dengan komitmen mereka... Junmyun sangat di sibukkan dengan tugasnya. Ia terlalu mencintai pekerjaanya, meletakkan tugas di atas segalanya, hingga ia lupa, ada seseorang yang menunggunya saat ia pulang hingga tertidur di sofa, ada seseorang yang setiap hari membuatkannya sarapan yang terkadang tak sempat ia makan karena ia terburu-buru. _

_Dan puncaknya.. ketika Junmyun melakukan kesalahan yang tak termaafkan.. yang menyebabkan buah hati mereka pergi untuk selamanya..._

.

_Malam itu, Junmyun bersama kepala rumah sakit serta beberapa dokter tengah mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan penghargaan yang di dapat rumah sakit sebagai rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul._

_Terlalu larut oleh pesta itu hingga Junmyun tak mendengar ponselnya yang terus berbunyi.._

_._

_Sementara di rumah, Yixing sangat panik saat mendapati anak mereka demam tinggi. Ia sudah memberi obat penurun panas, namun panas anaknya tak kunjung turun. Yixing kebingungan dan sangat takut. Karena saat itu tengah malam dan Junmyun belum juga pulang. _

_Ia terus berusaha menelpon suaminya, namun tak juga di angkat Junmyun. "Hyung, kau dimana.. cepatlah angkat.. Myunnie hyung.." gumam Yixing. Ia berjalan mondar mandir di depan ranjang anaknya yang tengah menangis keras._

_Yixing akhirnya meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku hoodie –nya, kemudian memasangkan mantel pada anaknya, setelah itu, ia menggendong balita berumur tiga tahun itu. Yixing berlari keluar rumah._

_"Sabar baby.. mama akan membawamu ke rumah sakit sayang... sabar yaa.." tubuh anaknya sangat panas. Yixing berlari ke luar halaman rumahnya menuju jalan raya. Saat itu tengah malam, dan tak ada taksi yang lewat.. hingga cukup jauh Yixing berlari, ia melihat sebuah taksi._

_"TAKSI!" Yixing berteriak memanggil taksi tersebut. Untunglah taksi itu kosong. "Seoul hospital, paman!" perintah Yixing setelah ia masuk kedalam taksi._

_Supir taksi itu pun melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit. Berkali-kali Yixing meminta supir taksit itu mempercepat laju mobilnya. Dan sekitar lima belas menit, ia pun sampai ke rumah sakit. Yixing langsung keluar setelah membayar ongkos taksi._

_Yixing berlari memasuki rumah sakit. Perawat yang melihat dan mengenalnya pun langsung menghampiri Yixing. "Yixing-ssi, ada apa?"_

_"Anakku.. dia demam tinggi! cepatlah tolong!"_

_Perawat-perawat itu pun membantu Yixing membawa anaknya ke ruang UGD. Yixing di minta menunggu di luar. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan itu. "Oh Tuhan.."_

_Suara tangis anaknya tak lagi terdengar.. Yixing bahkan ingin kembali mendengar tangisan itu.. _

_Ceklek! Pintu kamar ruang UGD terbuka. Seorang dokter keluar dari raungan itu.. Yixing langsung menghampirinya. "Dokter Jung, bagaimana keadaan anakku. D-dia.. baik-baik sajakan?"_

_Dokter dengan tag-name Jung Taekwoon itu menatap iba pada Yixing. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "M-maaf Yixing-ssi. K-kami.. telah berusaha.. d-dia sudah pergi sebelum kami sempat menolongnya. Dia sudah pergi saat di perjalanan ke rumah sakit."_

_"A-aniyo.. i-ini tidak mungkin terjadi.." Yixing menarik kerah kemeja Taekwoon. "Kau pasti bercanda Jung Taekwoon. Anakku tidak mungkin meninggal... katakan itu tidak benar!" Yixing berteriak seperti orang gila pada Taekwoon._

_"Maaf Xing.."_

_"Aniyoooo!" Yixing mendorong tubuh Taekwoon kemudian berlari memasuki ruang UGD. _

_BRAAAK! Ia menghampiri anaknya yang sudah menutup mata untuk selamanya. Seorang perawat terlihat sedang menutup tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Namun Yixing kembali membukanya. Ia memeluk dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya. "Bangun sayang.. kau dengar mama bukan?! buka matamu.. kita pulang sayang."_

_"Yixing-ssi.." perawat tadi mencoba memenangkan Yixing._

_"Aaaaakkhhh! Hiks hiks.. aniyooo! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan mama sayang! Tidak.. mama mohon bangunlah.. bangun sayang!" Yixing terus menangis dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Dan terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya._

_Taekwoon memejamkan matanya melihat keadaan Yixing. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Junmyun. _

_._

_"Junmyun-ah.. cepatlah ke rumah sakit sekarang... anakmu.. d-dia.. dia meninggal karena demam tinggi.."_

_Junmyun memacu mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Beberapa kali ia menerobos lampu merah bahkan hampir menabrak kendaraan lain. Dalam waktu lima belas menit, Junmyun sampai ke rumah sakit. Ia berlari menuju ruangan UGD._

_Braaak! Junmyun membanting pintu ruangan itu dan mendapati tubuh kaku anaknya yang tengah di dekap Yixing yang terus menangis dan berteriak. "A-anakku... a-aniyoo.. a-aniyooo!" Junmyun jatuh tersungkur di depan ranjang dimana anaknya terbaring. "Maafkan papa sayang.. maafkan papa hiks hiks.."_

_._

_Sejak saat itu, satu bulan yang lalu lebih tepatnya. Hubungannya dan Yixing pun berakhir. Memang belum berakhir sepenuh, karena saat ini tengah dalam sidang perceraian. _

_Meski awalnya Yixing tak pernah mengatakan penyebab kematian anak mereka karena dirinya, tapi Junmyun tahu jika dialah yang patut di salahkan. Yixing tak mau bicara padanya semenjak itu, bahkan menatap wajah Junmyun pun enggan. Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan di banding Yixing memakinya, memukulnya atau apapun. _

_Junmyun ingat, satu minggu setelah kematian anak mereka. Pertama kalinya Yixing menghampirinya dan mulai bicara padanya. Junmyun takkan pernah bisa melupakan ucapan istrinya._

_"Junmyun hyung.. a-aku ingin kita berpisah. Aku telah mendaftarkan gugatan cerai.." _

_Keduanya saat itu baru saja selesai makan malam. "Yixing, aku.. aku tidak mau kita berpisah."_

_"Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa.. bersama orang yang sudah menyebabkan anakku meninggal. Itu sangat menyakitkan.. setelah proses perceraian kita selesai.. a-aku akan kembali ke Cina.. J-jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung."_

_Junmyun membeku.. ia tak bisa mencegah saat Yixing meninggalkannya sendirian di meja makan. Ia tak punya kalimat pembelaan atas ucapan Yixing.. selain hanya pasrah merelakan kepergian Yixing._

.

.

Junmyun berjalan menuju cafe di depan rumah sakit. Semenjak gugatan Yixing padanya, ia sudah jarang pulang ke rumah. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit.

.

XOXO cafe.

.

Junmyun memasuki cafe yang dulu sering ia kunjungi dengan Yixing. Dulu, sebelum mereka menikah dan punya anak, mereka sering ke tempat ini untuk berkencan. Mengingat Junmyun yang terkadang tak punya banyak waktu istirahat, Yixing lah yang mengalah dan menghampiri Junmyun. Di tempat inilah mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, baik itu makan siang atau makan malam.

Junmyun juga memilih tempat duduk yang biasa ia duduki dengan Yixing saat dulu mereka berkencan. Seorang pelayang cafe yang cukup akrab dengannya dan Yixing pun langsung datang menghampiri Junmyun.

"Malam hyung.."

Junmyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sosok itu. "Malam Chanyeollie.."

"Kau pesan seperti biasa kan? Black coffe tanpa gula?"

Junmyun terdiam sejenak. Ia kembali teringat dulu Yixing sering kali mengejek kebiasaanya menyukai kopi pahit itu.

_'Sekali-kali, cobalah dengan rasa manis. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya.'_

_'Aku akan mencobanya jika kau tidak sedang bersamaku.'_

_'Kenapa-?'_

_'Karena minum kopi pahit sambil menatap wajah manis Yixing, itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau nanti terkena diabetes jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi yang manis-manis.'_

_'Oh Tuhan. Dokter Kim! Kau mencoba menggombaliku.'_

"Hyung, kenapa melamun? K-kau..?"

"Aku ingin kopi dengan satu sendok gula, Chanyeol."

Namja bernama Chanyeol itu pun mengangguk. "Ne, tunggu sebentar hyung..."

**.**

**+==MID==+**

**.**

Park Chanyeol. Namja tinggi dan tampan ini adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Jika siang harinya ia di sibukkan dengan kuliahnya, maka malam harinya ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di XOXO cafe.

Chanyeol tidak lah terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Ayahnya hanya seorang supir di sebuah keluarga orang kaya, sedangkan ibunya sudah tiada sejak ia kecil. Chanyeol bisa memasuki universitas, itu karena dia adalah murid yang berprestasi di sekolah dan dia mendapatkan Beasiswa.

.

Chanyeol mengantarkan kopi pesanan Junmyun. "Hyung, kopimu."

Junmyun mengangguk. "Letakkan lah di situ."

Chanyeol meletakkan kopinya di meja di depan Junmyun. Ia memang mengetahui masalah yang tengah menimpa Junmyun. Soal Yixing dan juga anaknya. Chanyeol sangat prihatin pada Junmyun. "Nde, silahkan diminum hyung." Chanyeol beranjak pergi setelah meletakkan pesanan Junmyun.

KRIIIING!

Ada bunyi sebuah benda yang jatuh di depan Junyum, mungkin benda itu terjatuh saat Chanyeol menunduk. Benda itu sebuah cincin. Junmyun memeriksanya, ternyata di dalam lingkaran cincin itu terdapat ukiran sebuah nama. Byun Baekhyun.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Junmyun. "Nde?"

"Apa ini miliku?"

Chanyeol menatap lekat benda di tangan Junmyun. Ia pun meraba saku kemejanya. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembai menghampiri Junmyun untuk mengambil cincin itu. "Ah nde.. gomawo hyung."

"Apa itu cincin untuk seseorang yang kau cintai..?"

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Junmyun, ia mengangguk perlahan. Junmyun tersenyum. "Jaga lah baik-baik.. jangan sampai hilang. Kau tahu Chanyeol.. cinta itu memang indah, tapi kehilangan itu sangat menyakitkan.."

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar ucapan Junmyun. Ia menggenggam erat cincin itu. "N-nde... g-gomawo hyung. A-aku permisi." Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur cafe. Ia meletakkan nampan yang tadi di gunakan untuk mengantar pesanan, lalu menyandarkan tubuh tingginya ke tembok.

"Chanyeol, ada apa? Kau sakit?" Chanyeol di kejutkan oleh suara Minho, salah satu temannya yang juga bekerja di XOXO cafe. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. "Baiklah.. kembalilah bekerja. Jangan sampai bos melihatmu melamun. Dia akan marah lagi."

"Nde hyung.."

.

.

Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menatap ukiran nama di dalam lingkaran cincin emas putih itu. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22.12 KST, saat ia duduk di halte bus.

Nama namja yang terukir di cincin itu adalah nama orang yang dicintainya.. sahabat sekaligus.. anak dari majikan ayahnya.

_Byun Baekhyun. Keduanya sudah dekat semenjak mereka menginjak sekolah dasar hingga saat ini. Tumbuh dan besar bersama, membuat benih-benih cinta juga ikut tumbuh di antara mereka. Tepatnya, saat keduanya memasuki sekolah menengah akhir. _

_Baekhyun anak yang ceria, mudah bergaul dan sangat baik pada siapapun. Banyak yang menentanganya, ketika Baekhyun yang populer dan kaya itu memilih Chanyeol sebagai temannya. Meski cinta itu begitu besar, namun Chanyeol tak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengungkapnya. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk Baekhyun.. sampai pada akhirnya.. Baekhyun yang datang padanya. Baekhyun yang mengungkapkan cintanya pada Chanyeol. _

_Ketika itu.. malam perpisahan sekolah mereka.._

_Chanyeol sebenarnya tak ingin mengikuti pesta itu, namun Baekhyun memaksanya. Pesta belum berakhir, namun Baekhyun sudah menariknya pergi. Baekhyun menariknya menuju taman di dekat sekolah mereka._

_"Chanyeollie, tutup matamu."_

_"Ya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Byunbaek?"_

_"Ishh, cerewet sekali. Tutup saja!"_

_Chanyeol menghela napas, ia mengalah dan menutup mata sesuai keinginan Baekhyun. Sahabat cantiknya itu menuntunnya entah kemana. "Nah, sekarang... buka matamu."_

_Chanyeol pun menurut. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Di depannya, ada danau kecil.. dan di seberang danau itu, ada lampu-lampu kecil berwarna-warni yang melekat di sebuah pohon dan membentuk tulisan 'I Love You, Chanyeol'._

_"B-baekhyun... a-apa maksudmu?" _

_Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Ia takut jika Chanyeol menolak bahkan yang terburuk jika sampai Chanyeol benci bahkan jijik padanya karena ia menyukai Chanyeol, seorang namja.. sama sepertinya. "Aku mencintamu Park Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "Aku... mencintamu seperti Juliet mencintai Romeo-nya.. seperti bintang mencintai malam... seperti awan mencintai hujan.. seperti.."_

_Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menempel pada bibirnya. Menempel, lalu perlahan bergerak menelusuri bibir Baekhyun.. meski hanya beberapa detik. Benda itu perlahan menjauh. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya._

_"... seperti laut mencintai daratan. Seperti kupu-kupu mencintai bunga. Aku mencintamu... Byun Baekhyun."_

_Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Kini matanya dan mata Chanyeol saling menatap dan mengunci. "Maaf.. seharusnya aku mengatakkannya dari dulu. Maaf.. membuatmu menunggu.. Byunbaek." Chanyeol mengusap sayang puncak kepala Baekhyun._

_"Gwenchana.. suatu hari nanti.. aku akan menunggumu melamarku, Chanyeollie.."_

.

_Setelah malam itu, kisah romantis dua sahabat menjadi cinta itu pun di mulai.. sudah empat tahun lamanya, mereka bersama sebagai kekasih. Tak ada yang berubah.. mereka bersama seperti dulu ketika menjadi sahabat. _

_Di tempat dulu menjadi saksi mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, malam itu.. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di bawah pohon 'yang mereka namakan pohon cinta, yang dulu Baekhyun hias dengan lampu-lampu kecil warna-warni membentuk tulisan 'I love You, Chanyeol. _

_"Chanyeollie.. aku lelah."_

_Chanyeol mengerti maksud kata 'lelah' itu. Menjalani hubungan selama empat tahun tanpa kepastian. Byun Baekhyun lelah menunggu Park Chanyeol melamarnya._

_"Apa sebaiknya kita berpisah saja?"_

_Chanyeol masih tak bergeming. Ia memejamkan matanya. _

_"A-apa sebaiknya... a-aku menerima lamaran Daehyun saja?"_

_Chanyeol masih tak bersuara. Ia bukan tak punya keinginan untuk mengikat Baekhyun dalam sebuah ikatan suci di hadapan Tuhan. Itu adalah salah satu impian terbesarnya. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu takut.. terlebih, ada tembok besar yang begitu jelas membentang di antara keduanya.. yang selama ini menjadi penghalang jalan mereka._

_Ini bukanlah cerita baru... ini kisah lama.. kisah dimana ada si miskin dan si kaya.._

_"Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau diam saja!"_

_Chanyeol tak berani menjamin ia bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun jika nanti mereka menikah. Kekasihnya itu bahkan seseorang yang tak bisa lepas dari kemewahan. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa Chanyeol berikan.._

_"M-mian.. a-aku tidak bisa Baekhyun.. mungkin memang lebih baik.. j-jika kau menerima lamaran Jung Daehyun.. namja itu lebih pantas untukmu dari pada aku."_

_PLAK! Baekhyun melayangkan tamparan keras di pipi Chanyeol. "Aku tidak menyangka.. aku jatuh cinta dengan orang pengecut sepertimu. Baiklah.. terima kasih atas sarannya, Park Chanyeol!" _

_Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tak mampu mencegah kepergiannya. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol melakukan itu.. meninggalkan Baekhyun adalah permintaan dari appa Baekhyun sendiri. Meski ia tak memakai cara kekerasan untuk memperingati Chanyeol, hanya cukup dengan satu kalimat. 'Mengertilah Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan lebih baik bersama Jung Daehyun.'_

.

.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat cincin di tangannya. Halte bus sepi, karena waktu memang sudah hampir tengah malam.

BUGH BUGH BUGH!

"Aaaakhhh!"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada suara teriakan di belakangnya. Di sebuah taman di belakang halte bus itu, nampak dua orang namja tengah memukuli seorang namja yang sudah nampak tak berdaya. Chanyeol memasukkan kembali cincinnya ke dalam sakunya lalu berlari menghampiri dua namja tadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Lepaskan dia!" bentak Chanyeol pada kedua namja itu.

Kedua namja berperawakan sedikit menyeramkan itu mendengus kesal. "Cih, ini bukan urusanmu! Sebaiknya jangan ikut campur jika tidak mau menjadi sepertinya." Ucap Salah satu namja tadi.

"Akan menjadi urusanku jika kalian menghajar orang yang sudah tak berdaya!"

Kedua namja itu saling menatap, kemudian berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol dapat menangkis pukulan serta tendangan kedua namja itu hingga kini keduanya tersungkur akibat tendangan Chanyeol.

BUGH BUGH!

Tidak salah jika dulu ia sempat mengikuti ekskul Aikido ketika masih di sekolah. Kedua namja tadi pun akhirnya memilih melarikan diri. Chanyeol menghampiri namja yang sudah babak belur di hajar kedua namja tadi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu namja itu berdiri.

"Gomawo.." namja itu menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Ah nde.. Chanyeol-ssi.."

"Cheonma.."

"JongIn.. Kim JongIn.."

Chanyeol pun memapahnya pada sebuah kursi di taman itu. "Apa ada seseorang yang bisa di hubungi untuk menjemputmu disini?"

Namja bernama Kim JongIn itu terdiam. Wajahnya nampak sedih. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada.. Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi."

"Baiklah, bus ku sudah datang.. aku harus pergi."

"Ah nde... terima kasih."

Chanyeol pun berlari mengejar busnya, meninggalkan JongIn yang masih terduduk bersandar di kursi taman sembari mengumpulkan tenaganya. Bersamaan dengan itu, rintik hujan pun mulai berjatuhan ke tanah.

**.**

**+==MID==+**

**.**

Hanya gerimis.. tidak sampai hujan deras.. namun gerimis itu justru membuat seorang Kim JongIn mendapatkan ketenangan. Gerimis yang membawanya pada kenangan masa lalu..

Kim JongIn, namja berumur sembilan belas tahun itu adalah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Dia tampan, populer, berbakat dalam dance..

Pesona Kim JongIn membuatnya tak hanya di sukai para yeoja-yeoja di kampusnya, namun juga para namja. JongIn sangat di kagumi bagai seorang pangeran.. menjadi seorang idola, mempunyai banyak penggemar, membuat JongIn akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutupi tentang seseorang yang selama ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Seseorang yang mempunyai kenangan saat gerimis dengan JongIn.. si gerimsi kecil.. Do Kyungsoo.

.

_Rupanya seperti gerimis.. dengan tubuh mungil, wajah manis, mata coklat bulat dan suara yang indah seperti rintik gerimis.. _

_Sore itu, JongIn pulang dari latihan dance-nya. JongIn lupa membawa jaket, ah tidak. Motornya hari ini masuk bengkel, dan jaketnya tertinggal di dalam bagasi motor. JongIn pun hari ini akan pulang naik Bus. Ia berjalan keluar dari studio dance itu menuju halte bus. _

_JongIn harus berlari menuju halte karena rintik gerimis mulai turun. Namun sialnya, halte itu penuh karena banyak orang tengah berteduh. Mengingat ini memang jam pulang kerja. Jadi jalanan memang ramai pada jam ini._

_JongIn yang memang dasarnya sedikit mempunyai sifat preman, menyeringai melihat seorang namja tengah berteduh dengan sebuah jaket. JongIn pun akhirnya menghampiri namja itu lalu menyelinap ke bawah jaket yang di bentang namja itu._

_"E-eh..." namja itu terkejut, mata bulatnya mengerjab beberapa kali._

_JongIn tersenyum. "Boleh aku menumpang berteduh dari gerimis."_

_Namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk. Seperti terhipnotis akan pesona JongIn. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya namja itu, JongIn juga tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja wajah manis itu.._

_Kedua saling menatap dalam diam hingga... _Sreeeeet! Bruuuushh!

_Sebuah mobil melintas membuat genangan air yang terbentuk akibat hujan sebelum-nya terciprat kearah JongIn dan si namja mata bulat itu. Namja manis tadi terkejut saat tubuh kecilnya di tarik tiba-tiba kedalam dekapan namja tampan di sampingnya. Hingga ia terlindung dari cipratan air yang di sebabkan oleh mobil tadi._

_Jaket yang melindungi keduanya dari gerimis tadi terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman namja manis tadi. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat.. hingga dekapan itu akhirnya terlepas_

.

_"Maaf, membuatmu basah."_

_"JongIn. Kim JongIn.." Namja bermata bulat itu mengeringkan kepala JongIn yang basah akibat cipratan air. Kini keduanya tengah duduk di kursi taman, di belakang halte bus tadi. Gerimis masih belum berhenti. "Namamu, bolehkan aku tahu namamu?" _

_"Do Kyungsoo.."_

_Keduanya kembali saling menatap, terdiam, dan terjebak kedalam pesona masing-masing.. _

_Dan cerita ini.. di mulai.. bersamaan dengan rintik gerimis yang turun membasahi bumi._

_._

_Besoknya, JongIn kembali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di sekolah. Namja itu rupanya anak baru di sekolah JongIn.. dan kisah pun berlanjut.._

_Hingga satu bulan kebersamaan mereka, JongIn menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo._

_Seperti pertemuan saat gerimis.. maka pernyataan cinta itu ia ungkapkan saat adanya gerimis._

_Saat itu, gerimis datang ketika mereka tengah mengikuti kelas KangIn Ssa'em. Salah satu guru galak di sekolah. JongIn menulis sebuah pesan pada kertas kepada Kyungsoo agar ia meminta izin keluar pada KangIn Ssa'em. Sebelumnya, JongIn sudah terlebih dahulu kabur dari kelas. Kyungsoo yang memang duduk di dekat jendela kelasnya, terkejut saat melihat JongIn yang tengah berdiri di lapangan sekolah sambil memegang sebuah karton besar bertuliskan.. 'Kyunsoo, Would you be mine?'_

_Kyungsoo pun langsung berlari tanpa terlebih dahulu meminta izin pada KangIn Ssa'em. Ia berlari kelapangan untuk memeluk JongIn. Tak peduli meski KangIn Ssa'em meneriakkan namanya._

_GRAABB_

_Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan JongIn.. _

_"Aku mencintaimu, Kyunggie.."_

_Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada JongIn. "Nado saranghae.. JongIn."_

_Mereka terus berpelukan di tengah rintik gerimis. _

_"EHEM!" sebuah suara akhirnya membuat Kyungsoo dan JongIn melepaskan pelukan mereka. Di samping mereka, kini sudah berdiri KangIn Ssa'em dengan tampang sangar._

_Dan keduanya pun berakhir di bawah tiang bendera selama jam pelajaran berlangsung.. dengan JongIn yang di paksa tetap memegang karton putih bertuliskan 'Kyungsoo, Would you be mine'._

_._

_Hubungan keduanya berlanjut hingga mereka memasuki universitas yang sama. Meski berbeda jurusan. Karena berbedaan inilah, membuat kebersamaan JongIn dan Kyungsoo semakin berkurang. JongIn berubah.. terutama saat ia mulai bergaul dengan teman-teman barunya. Anak-anak populer di kampus. _

_Dengan alasan untuk melindungi Kyungsoo, karena di kampus itu JongIn punya banyak penggemar, mereka pun sepakat menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo mencoba menerima alasan kekasihnya. Meski pun ia benci saat JongIn selalu di tempeli oleh yeoja-yeoja yang JongIn sebut teman-teman barunya. _

_Salah satunya Krystal Jung.. kalau JongIn di sebut KingKa kampus, kalau Krystal di sebut Queenka kampus. Mereka di sebut-sebut pasangan yang serasi, banyak yang mendukung mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih._

_._

_JongIn mulai berubah.. ia menjadi sulit ketika Kyungsoo mengajak bertemu. Berbagai alasan ia gunakan yang menurut Kyungsoo seharusnya tak lebih penting dirinya, kekasihnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, saat tanggal hari jadian mereka.. _

_Namun Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tak berprasangka buruk. Dengan harapan JongIn memang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Namun, tidak ada salahnya kan ia menunggu JongIn di apartment kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan datang kesana dengan membawa kue yang khusus ia buatkan untuk merayakan anniversary mereka._

_Kyungsoo berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartment JongIn. Bukankah JongIn bilang ia tak ada di apartment, saat ini sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Taemin. Namun, pintu apartment yang sedikit terbuka dan sepasang sepatu yang Kyungsoo yakin adalah milik yeoja tergeletak di depan pintu._

_Tangan Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan..._

_Braaakk! Kue yang berada di tangan Kyungsoo terjatuh saat ia menyaksikan kekasihnya yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang yeoja.. Krystal Jung._

_JongIn dan Krystal menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat mendengar sebuah suara. "K-kyungsoo."_

_Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karena ingin menangis dan berteriak. Ia menyapu kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan apartment JongIn._

_"K-kyungsoo!" JongIn mendorong tubuh Krystal kemudian berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Sampai ia berada di depan gedung apartment, akhirnya JongIn berhasil mengejar kekasihnya._

_"Kyunggie... m-mianhae.. a-aku.. aku bisa jelaskan sayang.. j-jangan salah paham." JongIn memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari belakang._

_"Kau tahu JongIn. Saat semua orang mengatakan, mereka melihatmu berciuman dengan yeoja itu. Aku memilih tetap mempercayai kekasihku. Saat mereka mengatakan betapa serasinya kekasihku dan Krystal Jung.. aku berusaha menahan diriku agar tak berteriak di depan mereka semua.. kalau Kim JongIn adalah kekasih Do Kyungsoo.. kau tahu, apa yang ku rasakan JongIn? Tidak, karena kau tidak pernah mengalami apa yang ku alami.."_

_JongIn melepaskan pelukannya, ia beranjak ke depan Kyungsoo lalu berlutut di depan kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku Kyunggie.. ku mohon maafkan kau." JongIn meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo._

_"Ini bukan hanya tentang kau yang terbukti berciuman dengan yeoja itu, JongIn.. ini tentang hatiku yang tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan orang yang tak bisa menunjukkan keberadaanku sebagai kekasihnya. Ini sudah terlalu lama dan menyakitkan, JongIn.. aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.." Kyungsoo menarik paksa genggaman tangannya dari genggaman JongIn. "Selamat tinggal.." Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan JongIn.._

_JongIn hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Kesalahannya lah yang membuatnya seolah tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. JongIn berdiri, ia berjalan gontai menuju suatu tempat.. taman di dekat sebuah halte bus._

_Dalam perjalan menuju taman dekat halte bus itu, JongIn bertemu dengan dua namja yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Kedua namja itu marah dan memaksa JongIn minta maaf, namun JongIn malah memakinya. Akhirnya, ia pun di pukuli oleh kedua namja itu sampai babak belur, hingga seorang namja bernama Chanyeol menolongnya._

.

Setelah merasa cukup kuat dan tenaganya kembali terkumpul, JongIn pun beranjak dari taman kembali menuju apartmentnya. Sesampainya di apartment, JongIn sudah tak menemukan Krystal, ia cukup senang tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lagi untuk mengusir yeoja pengganggu itu.

Entah setan apa yang tadi merasukinya, hingga akhirnya, ia terbujuk oleh rayuan yeoja itu dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo melihatnya berciuman dengan Krystal.

Setelah membersihkan luka di wajahnya, mandi dan mengganti baju, JongIn beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia berdiri di sana sembari memandangi jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari. Rupanya suhu semakin menurun hingga gerimis tadi kini turun menjadi kristal-kristal es yang nampak bercahaya dalam gelapnya malam.

Braaak! praaang!

"Aaaaakhhhh!"

JongIn yang tengah termenung, di kejutkan oleh suara bantingan suatu benda serta suara teriakan seseorang. Suara itu berasal dari kamar sebelah kamarnya, kamar milik sepasang kekasih bernama Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan.

JongIn yang kuatir pun, akhirnya mengintip lewat balkon kamarnya. Dari tempat itu, dia bisa melihat Sehun yang tengah membanting benda-benda di kamarnya. Kamar itu pun sudah mirip kapal pecah. JongIn terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang tengah menggenggam sebuah pecahan kaca. JongIn langsung berlari menuju kamar Sehun.

Anak itu? apa dia mau bunuh diri? Pikir JongIn.

Untunglah apartment mereka tidak sedang di kunci. JongIn menerobos masuk ke kamar dimana Sehun berada. Dan benar saja, Sehun hendak menyayat tangannya sendiri dengan pecahan kaca tadi.

"YA TUHAN SEHUN!" JongIn langsung menghampiri dan menendang tangan Sehun hingga kaca itu terlepas dari genggaman Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai. JongIn dapat melihat, sebuah bingkai foto yang sudah pecah. Foto Sehun dan Luhan. "Aku hanya ingin menghukum diriku sendiri.. aku ingin menghukum tanganku sendiri.. karena tangan ini telah melukainya."

JongIn mendekat pada Sehun, ia menuntun Sehun untuk berdiri lalu memapah namja itu keluar kamar menuju sofa di ruang tamu. JongIn mendudukkan Sehun di sofa. Selama ini, ia memang tak terlalu akrab dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Kedua namja ini sangat tertutup. Dan JongIn tahu betapa posesifnya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Apapun masalahmu... melukai dirimu sendiri bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, Sehun."

Sehun menatap namja berkulit tan di sampingnya. "Lalu, kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

JongIn menghela napas. "Karena aku telah mencobanya. Ku pikir kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

Sehun tertawa hambar. "Baiklah..." Mereka memang tak saling mengetahui masalah satu-sama lain. Hanya saja, mereka saling tahu jika saat ini, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. "Apa sekarang turun salju?"

"Nde.."

Sehun beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. "Kau tidak berencana kembali mencoba-"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat salju!"

Sehun kini berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menatap kepingan salju yang turun dan hinggap di pepohonan.. Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menangkap salju-salju yang berjatuhan itu..

**.**

**+==MID==+**

**.**

Oh Sehun.. ia baru menginjak usia delapan belas tahun dan masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga sekolah menengah akhir. Sudah dua tahun ia berada di Seoul, kedua orang tuanya berada di Cina. Dulunya Sehun juga tinggal Cina, namun ia pindah karena mengikuti jejak seseorang. Kekasihnya... Xi Luhan.

Luhan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di kampusnya di Beijing ke salah satu universitas di Seoul. Semenjak itulah, ia dan Luhan menetap di Seoul dan tinggal di satu apartment.

_Tiga tahun yang lalu, mereka bertemu di Beijing, Cina. Tepatnya bulan desember. Di saat salju turun.. Sebagai orang baru yang menempati lingkungan asing, Sehun perlu beradaptasi. Namun sayang, dia bukanlah orang yang cepat bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru._

_Satu bulan tepatnya, Sehun masih sulit beradaptasi. Ia tak punya teman. Di sekolah pun Sehun selalu menyendiri dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Jika di rumah, Sehun lebih suka duduk di balkon kamarnya memandangi sosok cantik yang setiap turun salju akan merentangkan tangannya, untuk meraih salju itu. Sosok itu bernama Xi Luhan.. tetangganya._

_Meski dia seorang namja, namun wajahnya sangat cantik, bahkan yeoja di sekolah Sehun pun tak ada yang secantik Luhan. Namun sayang, sosok cantik itu tak bisa ia gapai, karena setiap paginya, Sehun selalu melihat si cantik itu di jemput dengan mobil mewah oleh seorang namja. Mungkin kekasih Luhan.. Sedangkan Sehun, setiap hari ia lebih suka mengayun sepedanya ke sekolah. _

_Sore itu, Sehun kembali ke rumah dengan sepedanya saat salju turun.. _

_CKIIITT! Sehun mencengkram rem sepedanya saat melihat Luhan yang tengah bertengkar dengan seorang namja di jalan menuju rumah mereka. Luhan dan namja itu saling memaki dan berteriak di dekat mobil mewah milik namja bersama Luhan._

_PLAK! Sehun terkejut saat namja itu melayangkan tamparannya di pipi Luhan. Setelah itu, namja itu masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya, dengan kasar, ia melempar tas Luhan dari dalam mobilnya. Setelahnya, mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah terisak sembari memegang pipinya._

_Xi Luhan.. namja bersamanya tadi adalah kekasihnya. Mantan kekasih tepatnya. Luhan meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena tak tahan dengan sikap posesif kekasihnya, namun yang ia dapat adalah perlakuan kasar dan tuduhan berselingkuh.. _

_Luhan meraih tas dukungnya, hendak berjalan menuju rumahnya yang memang tak begitu jauh lagi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi tubuh belakangnya. Cuaca memang sanga dingin mengingat salju tengah turun. Dan Luhan hanya memakai kaos lengan panjang yang tak terlalu tebal._

_"Naiklah.."_

_Luhan tertegun.. ia mengenal namja itu. Tetangganya, Oh Sehun. Seseorang yang sebenarnya telah sejak pertama bertemu membuat Luhan tenggelam dalam pesona namja itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan mendudukkan dirinya pada tempat duduk belakang sepeda Sehun. _

_Di tengah turunnya salju yang memang tak terlalu deras... Sehun dan Luhan pun memulai kisah mereka.. _

_Semenjak hari itu, keduanya menjadi dekat. Luhan banyak membantu Sehun untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Dan tak perlu dengan waktu yang lama, Sehun telah menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya. Luhan sangat bahagia karena sikap lembut dan perhatian Sehun. Terlebih lagi, Sehun bukanlah namja yang posesif dan kasar. Karena Luhan, sangat trauma dengan seseorang yang kasar dan posesif._

_Satu tahun kemudian, Luhan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Seoul. Hal yang memang sudah lama ia impikan. Sehun yang memang sudah terbiasa selalu bersama Luhan, tak menerima begitu saja keputusan kekasihnya itu. Pada akhrinya, ia pun membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk membiarkannya kembali ke Seoul bersama Luhan._

_Keduanya tinggal bersama di Seoul. Sehun melanjutkan sekolahnya di salah satu SMA di Seoul, dan Luhan pun mulai beradaptasi di kampus barunya. Semua berjalan lancar, awalnya.. Sehun tetap kekasih yang lembut dan perhatian.. yah, setidaknya itu yang Luhan rasakan hingga satu tahun berlalu kebersamaan mereka di Seoul. Sehun mulai berubah.. menjadi posesif dan tempramental._

_Di kampusnya, Luhan adalah salah satu namja yang punya banyak penggemar. Dia cantik, pintar dan sangat ramah dan sopan pada siapapun. Luhan tak hanya menjadi daya tarik yeoja, para namja pun banyak yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan._

_Hal itu lah yang membuat Sehun kesal. Sialnya, statusnya yang masih seorang pelajar dan Luhan mahasiswa, membuat keduanya harus terpisah saat Sehun sekolah dan Luhan kuliah. Hal yang bisa di lakukan Sehun untuk menjaga Luhan adalah dengan bersikap posesif pada kekasih. Jika tidak sedang bersama, Sehun akan terus menanyakan keberadaan Luhan, dengan siapa? Sedang apa? Dan dimana? Jika melihat Luhan bersama namja lain atau yeoja, Sehun tak dapat menahan cemburunya dan berakhir dengan ia membentak bahkan menampar Luhan dan menuduhnya berselingkuh._

_Hingga menginjak tahun kedua mereka di Seoul, Luhan masih mencoba bertahan dengan perlakuan Sehun.. demi cinta mereka.. _

_Jika begini caramu mencintaiku, lebih baik kau membenciku.. Sehunnie_

_Sakit itu tidak hanya berasal dari tubuhnya, tapi juga hatinya.. yang terluka atas tuduhan tak berdasar Sehun._

_"Demi Tuhan Sehunnie, a-aku dan Junho hyung hanya mengerjakan tugas kampus. Kau salah paham." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan._

_Sehun marah saat melihatnya dan teman kuliahnya bernama Junho mengantarnya pulang. Sebenarnya saat itu ia tak mau, tapi karena malam itu salju sedang turun deras, Luhan pun akhirnya memilih pulang bersama Junho. Dan berharap Sehun akan mengerti._

_"Mengapa kau tidak menelponku, hyung. Aku bisa menjemputmu!"_

_Luhan menghela napas. "Salju turun sangat deras Sehunnie, aku tidak mau membuatmu membeku di luar."_

_"Oh, bukan karena kau memang menikmati ketika di antar oleh namja itu dengan mobil mewahnya, eoh!"_

_"OH SEHUN!"_

_"Aku benarkan?! Aku tahu siapa dirimu sebelum bersamaku dulu, hyung. Kau.." Sehun mencengkram rahang Luhan. "...memanfaatkan wajahmu yang cantik ini untuk mendekati namja yang kaya!"_

_Luhan terhenyak.. ucapan Sehun itu memukul tepat pada dadanya. Hingga menjadi sesak di sana.. Luhan menepis tangan Sehun. "Iya, kau benar. Apa kau puas!"_

_PLAK! Sehun menampar pipi Luhan. Ia berada di luar kendali. "Jadi, kau tidak berubah, eoh! dasar jalang!" BRUUUK! Sehun melayangkan genggaman tangannya hingga mengenai sudut bibir Luhan. Luhan terdorong ke belakang hingga kepalanya membentur meja yang berada di dapur apartment mereka._

_Sehun menatap nanar tangannya yang kini bergetar.. tangan yang sudah ia gunakan untuk menyakiti Luhan. "H-hyung.." tersadar akan perbuatan, ia langsung menghampiri Luhan._

_"Jangan sentuh!" teriak Luhan._

_"H-hyung... a-aku.. aku minta maaf."_

_Luhan berusaha berdiri karena kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. "Sudah cukup, Oh Sehun. K-kita... berakhir."_

_Bruuuk! Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan Luhan. Ia meraih tangan Luhan dan menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri dengan tangan kekasihnya. "A-aniyo.. a-andwee.. H-hyung.. kau boleh membalasku.. k-kau boleh m-memukulku.. t-tapi jangan tinggalkan aku.. maafkan aku hyung.. maaf.."_

_Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari Sehun. Matanya terpejam dengan liquid bening mulai berjatuhan lewat pipinya. "K-ku mohon.. t-tinggalkan aku sendiri.." _

_Sehun tertegun.. ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tanpa berkata lagi, Sehun bangkit lalu beranjak menuju pintu apartment mereka.._

_._

_Ternyata benar kata orang, perbedaan usia itu perlu di perhitungkan dalam suatu hubungan.. Sehun yang memang belum sepenuhnya dewasa, ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan selalu bertindak gegabah._

_Tak cukup hanya dengan kata 'maaf, menyesal, aku berjanji tak mengulanginya lagi', nyatanya hal itu kembali terjadi. Dan Luhan, sudah bertahan semampu yang ia bisa.._

_Hari itu, Luhan pergi meninggalkan apartment mereka.. Besoknya saat Sehun kembali, ia sudah tak menemukan semua barang-barang Luhan. Sehun menemukan sebuah kertas di kasur mereka..tangan Sehun bergetar saat membaca surat itu._

**_Sehunnie..._**

**_Kau itu seperti kepingan salju_**

**_Aku terus berusaha menangkapnya dengan tanganku_**

**_Tapi dia selalu meleleh_**

**_Saat aku mencoba menggenggam salju itu_**

**_tanganku terasa sakit karena dinginnya menusuk sampai ke tulang.._**

**_pada akhirnya aku sadar... kau terlalu sulit untuk ku gapai.. terlalu sakit untuk terus ku genggam.._**

**_selamat tinggal.._**

**_jaga dirimu baik-baik Sehun... _**

_._

_Tubuh Sehun tersungkur ke lantai. Ia mengacak rambutnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya "Aaaakkhh!" Sehun berteriak. Ia berdiri lalu meraih meraih fotonya dan Luhan yang terpajang di nakas di samping ranjang mereka. Sehun membanting foto tersebut. _

_._

_._

Mata Sehun kembali terbuka saat merasakan dinginnya salju dalam genggamannya. Napasnya tersengal.. air mata Sehun menetes perlahan.

"Luhan hyung.. Maaf telah menyakitimu.."

.

Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembali.. Ia hendak menghampiri JongIn yang tadi ia tinggalkan di ruangan tamu, namun saat ia kembali, tetangganya itu sudah tak ada di sana. Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia meraih mantel serta syalnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartment. Sehun menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul tanpa tujuan di waktu hampir menuju tengah malam.. cuaca yang sangat dingin, angin malam dan butiran salju yang masih terus berjatuhan dari langit..

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Sehun melihat sebuah coffee shop. Ia pun masuk ke tempat itu dan duduk di sofa yang berada di samping pintu kaca tempat itu. Seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya, ia pun memesan hot Mocachino pada pelayan itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pelayan tadi mengantarkan pesanan Sehun...

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar, berasal dari panggung kecil yang memang di sediakan oleh coffee shop ini. Di belakang grand piano tersebut, nampak seorang namja manis tengah menekan-nekan tuts piano itu..

_Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda_

_deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda_

_Boiji anhdeonge boigo deulliji anhdeonge deullyeo_

_neo nareul ddeonan dwiro naegen eobdeon himi saenggyeosso_

Syair lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh namja yang juga memainkan piano itu membuat Sehun teringat kembali pada Luhan.. namja yang sedang bernyanyi itu memberikan ruh pada setiap kata yang ia ucapkan hingga begitu terdengar memilukan.. mata Sehun terpejam menikmati setiap alunan musik lewat piano serta kata demi kata yang terlantun oleh namja bersuara emas itu..

**.**

**+==MID==+**

**.**

Setiap lagu yang di nyanyikan ada cerita di baliknya.. dan ini lah cerita di balik lagu yang tengah di nyanyikan oleh namja bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae itu. Namja yang tengah bernyanyi sembari memainkan piano di coffee shop EXO ini.

Kim Jongdae, namja pemilik suara merdu itu adalah pemilik coffe shop EXO ini. Meski baru menginjak usia dua puluh dua tahun, namun ia cukup sukses mengelolah sebuah coffe shop. Jongdae juga seorang mahasiswa di salah satu universitas ternama di Seoul.

Cerita di balik lagi ini... tentang seseorang bernama Kim Minseok.

_Neol nabakke mollasseodoen igijogin naega yeah_

_Ne maeumdo mollajwodeon musimhan naega _

_Ireohke deo dallajyeodaneunge najocha midgiji anha_

Jongdae memejamkan matanya.. bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air mata dari pelupuk matanya.

Hanya dengan memikirkanmu.. duniaku di penuhi olehmu..

Kim Minseok..

.

_Kim Minseok, namja itu adalah orang yang ia cintai.. namun sebuah kesalahan yang Jongdae lakukan, membuat Minseok pergi.. kesalahan yang mungkin.. tak termaafkan._

_Satu tahun saling mengenal, membuat Jongdae yakin dia mencintai Minseok. _

_Minseok adalah seniornya di kampus, saat itu ia adalah mahasiswa baru sedangkan Minseok sudah berada di tingkat akhir. Dia bukanlah termasuk namja yang populer, hanya seorang namja yang suka menyendiri di perpustakaan kampus. _

_Wajahnya bulat, mengingatkan Jongdae pada bakpao dan sangat imut seperti seekor hamster. _

_Setelah satu bulan melakukan pendekatan dan Minseok merespon dengan cukup baik, akhirnya Jongdae bertekad menyatakan cinta pada seniornya itu. Lewat sebuah lagu yang telah ia siapkan dengan di iringi dentingan piano. Jongdae mengajak Minseok ke coffe shop miliknya._

_Duduk di depan grand piano sembari menekan-nekan tuts piano, Jongdae melantunkan sebuah lagu milik CSJH, My Everything.._

**Neh saeng gahk neh pyoh jung... nah reul oot geh hae**

**Nah yae gee ppeum doh jah geun seul peum doh... neh gah joo neun guht**

**Nah ah jeek eun sarang eh suh tool luh buhk chahl ddae doh ee ssuh**

**Joh geum chuhn chuhn hee... nuhl boh yuh jwuh**

**YOU ARE MY ALL, MY EVERYTHING**

**Uh ryuhp jee ahn geh nee gah neu kkyuh jee goh eet neun guhl**

**Geu moh seub geu yuhl jung ee ruh buh ree jee neun mah rah**

**Jeen jee hahn nuh yae noon bee chee**

**Nuh yae yahk sohk ee nae gah seum ah neh geu dae roh juhn hae jyuh wah**

**Mee rae neun nae gah hahm kkeh geu ryuh jyuh eet neun guhl...**

_Minseok tak bergeming selama lantunan indah itu berlangsung... ia tak menyangka jika Jongdae benar-benar serius padanya. Minseok sempat ragu, karena mengingat jarak umur mereka yang cukup jauh.. tapi melihat kesungguhan namja manis itu, Minseok pun menetapkan hatinya untuk menerima Jongdae._

_Setelah lantunan syair lagu itu berakhir, Jongdae berjalan mendekati Minseok, ia berlutut di depan namja imut itu. "Hyung.. aku mencintaimu.. please be mine..?"_

_"J-jongdae.." Minseok menggigit bibirnya, semua orang yang berada di tempat itu menahan napas menunggu jawaban Minseok. "A-aku.. juga mencintaimu."_

_Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang berada di dalam coffe shop. Jongdae berdiri lalu menarik Minseok ke dalam pelukannya. "Gomawo hyung... gomawo.."_

_Hubungan keduanya berjalan lancar hingga tiga tahun berlalu.. meski kadang memang ada perselisihan, pertengkaran kecil, namun itu tak lebih dari kerikil kecil yang mampu mereka lewati._

_Bagi Minseok, tiga tahun sudah cukup untuk saling mengenal.. ia tak ingin terlalu lama menjalin hubungan sebagai 'kekasih'. Minseok yang kala itu memang sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahan, sementara Jongdae masih seorang mahasiswa. Kedua orang tua Minseok mendesak agar anak sulung mereka segera menikah. Ia pun juga telah siap.._

_Akhirnya sebuah percakapan mengenai pernikahan itu pun ia canangkan pada kekasihnya, Jongdae. _

_"A-apa.. menikah?"_

_"Hm nde.. appa dan eomma sudah mendesakku agar segera menikah, Jongdae-ya. Otte?"_

_Jongdae menelan ludah. "T-tapi.. a-aku masih kuliah hyung.."_

_"Tidak masalah. Walaupun kau masih kuliah, kau itu namja yang mandiri. Kau juga sudah punya usaha sendiri.."_

_"T-tapi hyung.."_

_"A-aku mohon.. aku takut appa dan eomma menjodohkanku dengan orang lain.."_

_Jongdae menghela napas.. "Baiklah.. kita akan menikah."_

_._

_Satu bulan setelah percakapan itu, pernikahan itu pun di laksanakan.._

_Jongdae tidak siap... bukan karena ia tak mencintai Minseok.. hanya saja, ia belum siap jika harus menjadi seorang suami. Bukankah tak gampang menjalaninya, dia masih muda dan masih belum sepenuhnya dewasa.. _

_Hingga satu jam sebelum ia dan Minseok mengucapkan janji suci di depan Tuhan, Jongdae belum juga bisa meyakinkan dirinya jika dia sudah siap 'menikah..' _

_Di kamarnya, Jongdae berjalan mondar mandir. Ia sudah mengenakan toxedo hitamnya. Jongdae menatap cincin pernikahannya dan Minseok.. "M-maafkan aku hyung... aku benar-benar belum siap.."_

_Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongdae meraih kunci mobilnya lalu berlari mengendap keluar rumah tanpa ada yang tahu.. _

_._

_Minseok duduk diam di depan cermin besar, di dalam ruangan gereja tempatnya dan Jongdae akan mengucapkan janji suci. Baru saja ia mendapat telpon dari keluarga Jongdae, jika calon suaminya itu tak ada di kamar.. pergi... hilang.._

_Entahlah.. perasaan takut mulai Minseok rasakan.. namun Minseok tetap menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya.. berkali-kali ia menelpon Jongdae, namun nomor kekasihnya itu tak dapat di hubungi._

_Satu jam berlalu.._

_"Minseok-ie, bagaimana? Apa ada kabar dari Jongdae?" sang eomma yang sedari tadi mondar mandir nampak sangat cemas mendengar calon menantunya itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban._

_"Sebaiknya batalkan saja pernikahan ini. Ayo kita pulang, Minseok!"_

_"Jangan appa! ku mohon, tunggu lah setengah jam lagi..." ucap Minseok._

_Hingga dua jam berlalu, Jongdae benar-benar tak datang ke gereja.._

_Para tamu undangan satu persatu meninggalkan gereja.. keluarga Minseok juga sudah pergi. Minseok duduk di kursi salah satu tamu undungan dengan menggenggam rangkaian bunga pernikahannya. _

_TES TES TES_

_Minseok membiarkan air mata itu mengalir di pipi chubby-nya. _

_._

_Di depan gereja, sebuah mobil terparkir di seberang jalan.. di dalam mobil itu, kini Jongdae menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat, satu persatu semua orang di dalam gereja itu keluar, namun ia belum melihat kekasihnya keluar._

_Jongdae keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki gereja itu. Benar saja, Minseok masih ada di dalam gereja, duduk di salah satu kursi tamu undangan.._

_Minseok membanting bunga pernikahahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu berlari menuju pintu gereja. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati Jongdae berada di sana. Minseok berjalan gontai menghampiri Jongdae._

_PLAAAK! Minseok melayangkan tamparan cukup keras di pipi Jongdae._

_Lama keduanya saling terdiam.. Minseok menatap kecewa kekasihnya itu, sementara Jongdae hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya._

_"H-hyung.. m-maafkan aku.. a-aku benar-benar belum siap dengan pernikahan ini.. a-aku.."_

_"Mungkin.. memang a-aku yang salah karena aku telah memaksamu.."_

_Jongdae menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya. "H-hyung.. b-bukan seperti itu.. aku minta maaf hyung.."_

_Minseok menarik dirinya dari pelukan Jongdae. Ia mengelus bekas tamparannya tadi di pipi Jongdae. "Maaf karena membuatmu tertekan karena pernikahan ini.. sekarang, aku melepasmu.. pergilah Jongdae-ya. Terima kasih telah memberiku kenangan indah selama ini."_

_Bruuuk! Jongdae menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Minseok. Jongdae menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok. "Ku mohon hyung.. b-beri aku kesempatan.. a-aku tidak ingin kita berpisah.. a-aku hanya belum siap dengan pernikahan ini.. a-aku.."_

_Minseok menarik kedua tangannya dari genggaman Jongdae. Air matanya kembali mengalir di pipi chubby-nya. "Aku hanya bisa berharap... kau akan bertemu seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Jongdae-ya. Selamat tinggal..."_

_Minseok berlari meninggalkan Jongdae.. yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang kekasih dengan air mata penyesalan yang mungkin... sudah tak ada gunanya_.

.

.

Jongdae terisak di antara nyanyiannya. Dengan suara bergetar, ia berusaha menyelesaikan bait demi bait lagu itu. Tangannya yang bergetar terus berusaha menekan tuts piano di depannya..

_Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda  
deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda_

Jongdae menyelesaikan tuts terakhir lagu berjudul 'Miracle in desember' itu.. terdengar riuh tepuk tangan di tempat itu. Ia tersenyum pada pendengarnya. Jongdae memejamkan matanya. "_Saranghae.. Yongwonhi.. Minseok hyung.."_ bisiknya.

**+==MID==+**

**Jongdae..**

Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda  
deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo aesseuda  
Boiji anhdeonge boigo deulliji anhdeonge deullyeo  
neo nareul ddeonan dwiro naegen eobdeon himi saenggyeosso

Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat kulihat lagi  
Mencoba mendegarmu, kau yang tidak dapat kudengar lagi  
Dan saat aku melihat semuanya, mendengar semuanya  
Karena setelah kau beranjak pergi, aku mendapatkan satu kekuatan baru

Di tengah dinginnya jalanan kota Seoul karena salju yang turun malam itu.. Jongdae melangkahnya kaki menuju Sungai Han.. ia berdiri di pinggir sungai dengan kedua tangan yang ia selipkan di saku mantel. Jongdae menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya.. pikirannya di penuhi oleh rasa penyesalan pada Minseok..

**JongIn..**

Neol nabakke mollasseodeon igijogin naega yeah…  
ne maeumdo mollajwodeon musimhan naega  
ireohke deo dallajyeodaneunge najocha midgiji anha  
Ne sarangeun ireohke gyesok nal umjikyeo

Keegoisanku, yang hanya memperdulikan diri sendiri  
Kejamnya aku, yang tidak menyadari semua perasaanmu  
Aku bahkan tidak percaya, bisa menjadi seperti ini  
Cintamu senantiasa mengubahku

Di balkon apartmentnya, JongIn berdiri termenung sendirian memandangi butiran salju yang turun di tengah kegelapan malam.. mengingat Kyungsoo..

**Sehun..**

Nan saenggakmanhamyeon sesangeul neoro chaeul su isseo hmmm…  
nunsongihanaga ne nunmul han bangulinigga  
Dan han gaji mothaneun geoseun neol naegero oge haneun il  
i chorahan choneunglyeog..( ijen eobseoeumyeon jogesseo) uhhh..

Hanya dengan memikirkannya, duniaku seketika penuh denganmu  
Karena setiap salju yang turun, adalah air matamu  
Satu hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, membawamu kembali padaku  
Aku hanya bisa berharap, bisa menghilangkan semua perasaan ini

Di dalam coffee shop EXO itu, Sehun duduk termenung sambil menatap kearah salju yang turun lewat dinding kaca tempat itu.. ia menangis mengingat sebuah janji yang tidak bisa ia tepati.. janji untuk tak menyakiti Luhan lagi..

**Chanyeol.. **

Jiganeul meomchwo (Nege doraga)  
chueogeul chaegeun (Neoui peijireul yeoreo)  
nan ge ane isseo (Ow hooo)

Kuhentikan waktu dan mencoba kembali padamu  
Kuingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lembar memoriku  
Ketika aku berada disana, disana bersamamu

Di tengah turunnya salju, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan menuju sebuah danau... ia berdiri di pinggir dalau itu.. danau yang mengingatkannya tentang Baekhyun..

**Junmyun..**

Neowa hamkke ineun geol  
aju jogeunmago yakhan sarami neoui sarangi  
Ireohke modeungeol (Nae salmeul modu)  
bakkungeol (Sesangeul modu) hooo uwoo…

Cintamu, sebentuk manusia kecil dan lemah  
Namun mampu merubah semuanya,  
Seluruh hidupku,  
Seluruh isi duniaku

Junmyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju gedung rumah sakit.. Di depan gerbang rumah sakit ia berhenti sambil menadahkan telapak tangannya menikmati setiap salju yang turun.. ia mengingat Yixing dan anaknya.. Ia seorang dokter yang telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, namun Junmyun tak bisa menyelamatkan anaknya sendiri..

**Kris..**

Sarangi gomaun jul mollasseodeon naega hoo..  
Kkeutnamyeon geumanin jul aradeon naega ohh..  
neo wonhaedeon geu moseub gedaero nalmada nareul gochyeoga  
Nae sarangeun kkeuteobsi gyesok ddeul geot gata

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara berterimakasih atas cintamu  
Aku fikir, semua akan berhenti hanya dengan aku berhenti memikirannya  
Tetapi hari demi hari, aku memperbaiki diri ini agar kau kembali  
Sepertinya cintaku kembali bersemi tanpa batas

Kris masih berdiri di atap rumah sakit di tengah turunnya salju malam itu... matanya terpejam dengan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan.. sambil menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Tao...

**.**

**.**

**Ku telurusi jejak masa lalu**

**Ku ingat kembali dirimu dalam setiap lembar memoriku **

**Ketika aku berada disana, musim dingin waktu itu**

**Mencoba menemukanmu, kau yang tidak dapat kulihat lagi  
Mencoba mendengarmu, kau yang tidak dapat kudengar lagi**

**.**

**.**

**[ A Z ]**

:: mungkin ide –menggabungkan 6 kisah cinta EXO couple itu bukan sesuatu yg baru ya, but aku mencoba membuat versi aku! Ide sndiri, mikir keras hrs buat enam cerita sekali gus...

:: kenapa gada kata END/TBC dan ini masih gantung..? bakal ada epilog kalo banyak yg suka..

:: epilognya happy end ato sad end aja ya..?

:: lagu yg di bawain JongDae di FF ini, kalian tahu CSJH ani? Mereka senior EXO.. lagunya bagus bingit, coba aja DL klo belum prnh dengar..

:: Semoga banyak yang suka ;_; sumpah, aku ga ahli dalam menulis sad story... ga pede sebenarnya post ini FF.. haaaahh...

:: Thx yg udah baca ya... mohon isi kotak REVIEW-nya.. sebelum review... pilih salah satu cerita dari 6 couple itu yg plng readers suka..

**Miracle In December**


End file.
